


Pink

by sassy_curmudgeon



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rivalry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_curmudgeon/pseuds/sassy_curmudgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first prompt I made for my beloved MMFD Tumblr family. (Pre-S2, noncanon, one-shot)</p><p>"If you’re accepting prompt ideas, I have a suggestion: how about a POV of Finn’s stream of thoughts during the anonymous love letter/stamp confusion at the pub? Or one where he put the pieces of the puzzle that is Rae all together after her speech at the weeding party, realizing all the hints that she fancied him all along and he never really noticed?"</p><p>I went with the first one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Finn watched Rae stomp off with Archie and fought a sick feeling in his stomach. 

 _She can’t seriously fancy him,_ he thought sourly as he made his way to the phone near the back of the pub to ring his dad. Archie had been such an arse to her. Dialing the number home he rested his head against the wall and sighed. His thoughts had been consumed by two women for the last few days. His Nan and Rae. He focused on what his dad was saying about Nan, his chest tightening with dread as he listened….  _tired… stable…. no, she’s been sleeping most of the day…_

 _  
_Finn hung up the phone and massaged his temples, feeling more alone than he recalled being in a very long time. Nothing was going right. His Nan who had helped raise him was wasting away in some hospital bed and Finn felt so…. helpless. He hadn’t thought to ever feel this heart-sick, he hadn’t even felt this way when his mum had walked out. And now Rae was being weird and aloof with him. Maybe he had misread everything, he sighed… He constantly caught Rae eyeballing him and there was tension between them… wasn’t there?

 _The letter_. Finn had almost forgotten about that. Someone had mailed him a love letter that had arrived that same day. Finn’s mouth quirked up as he remembered.

_His dad had a peculiar smile as he called Finn downstairs, holding it aloft gingerly. Finn frowned at the envelope._

_"Pink," his dad declared, his eyes searching Finn’s. He almost seemed to hold his breath as Finn turned it over in his hand, completely floored. Pink, gaudy, girly handwriting…_

_"Open it! It even smells of a girl’s perfume" his father laughed, his eyes wide with playful anticipation. Instead, Finn masked his wonderment with cool nonchalance and murmured something prosaic, heading back upstairs._

_Once in his room, his ripped it open and his hands shook as he read the words, all the blood rushing to his face. After all the worry he and his dad had been through for Nan, all the sleepless nights, he could only think one fervent thought._

_Please let it be Rae. Please, please let it have been Rae who wrote it._

_  
_Slouching back to the others, he watched Rae as covertly as possible as they all discussed the possibility of throwing a party at her house. He felt his longing grow as he watched her sneer at the thought of hosting a party “sexy or otherwise”. She was so vibrant, so vivid. She didn’t tolerate any kind of crap and he admired that.

“Oh my God, Finn, show everyone your love letter!” Chloe exclaimed excitedly, eyes roving over to him.

“What- Oh,” he almost hadn’t heard her. It was bloody brilliant, he was desperate to see Rae’s reaction. Sneaking a peak, he saw Rae had been startled and looked shaken. Finn felt his hope rise.

He didn’t hear a word as Izzy read the contents of the letter out loud, there was a roaring in his ears as he stared fixedly at the girl he was mad about. He was hoping for her to blush, smile, look at him sheepishly. Yet…. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

She looked completely disgusted. “Who would even send a love letter? That is so stupid!” she scoffed, rolling her eyes the same way she did when someone mentioned the Spice Girls, or her mum or…

He caught Rae’s eyes and there was an accusatory glint in them.  _She probably thinks I’m the biggest knobhead in the United Kingdom to show this stupid letter around._ He looked at the ground until Archie said “It was franked from Lincolnshire so it must be a local girl.”

Finn tried not to snatch the damned letter back from Archie.  _No shit,_ Finn thought sullenly. That’s why he had been so elated at the thought of Rae writing it. Thinking of it now, Finn saw his foolishness. It wasn’t Rae’s style to mail anonymous love letters to boys, it just wasn’t. Rae didn’t do subtle. Neither did she do pink stationary and dot her i’s with little weird hearts. He could see Julia doing something like that, or even Chloe if they weren’t already mates. Not Rae.

“But all letters are stamped Lincolnshire if that’s where they’re delivered!” Rae retorted with major sass, looking at Archie like he was an idiot. Finn felt his mood lift a notch at that.

Archie corrected her and asked with disbelief if she really thought, at the age of sixteen, that letters were stamped to where they were sent.

“That’s what my mum said,” Rae insisted, staring around at everyone who had gone silent as they all stifled giggles.

Finn looked at Rae openly, not even bothering to hide the fondness on his face.  _Only Rae._

“I’m only joking!” she burst out and everyone had a good laugh at this, even Finn, although he felt a radical shift in her mood suddenly. He cocked his head to the side, monitoring her. She didn’t feel that bad, did she? Her mum didn’t know what the bloody hell she was talking about and now Rae knew better.

“I’m gonna go, see you all later,” Rae said suddenly, grabbing her bag and flouncing out. Finn grimaced. She did that a lot, just appeared and left suddenly.

He wished he knew what was going on in her head, he wished he could just ask her. Finn stared hard at the floor, clenching his hands. He was so bloody useless with words, or course Rae thought he was ridiculous. This wasn’t Anna or Julia or Sally. It was Rae, funny, vivacious, brave Rae who had appeared out of nowhere into his tailored world and turned everything upside down in a matter of weeks. This time, he wasn’t staring at a slender girl with pouty lips and wandering hands, an easy conquest. No, for once he was just a bloke fighting for the attention of a girl who was so much better than he was. More interesting, more… elusive.

 _I’m not giving up on her,_ he thought suddenly and mutinously. He would find out exactly what was going on between her and Archie and if there was nothing there then he would make his move.

Finn tossed back the rest of his beer, saying his farewell before shifting towards the exit. He sidestepped Chloe who was twirling her hair and lay a small hand on his arm.

“What?” he squinted, trying not a fidget.

“I’m going in the same direction, fancy some company?” she smiled prettily.

“Er- Not really, Chloe. I’m… I’m in a rush, yeah?” he smiled shortly and walked outside, steering clear of her somewhat overpowering French perfume. She had bragged about the costly purchase recently-

 _Shit._ Finn skid to a halt outside.  _Shit shit shit…_ He recognized the scent. It saturated the stupid letter. Finn pulled it out of his pocket and lowered his head a fraction before the absurdity of this entire scenario hit him with the force of a bus. It was Chloe that fancied him, not Rae. It certainly complicated matters.

With a sigh, Finn crumpled the letter in his hand and tossed it into the nearby bin. Shaking his head, he marveled at the strange turn his day had taken.

 

 


End file.
